Limited wireless resources are becoming particularly rare due to increasingly growth of demands for wireless multimedia services from users, and thus promoting communication technology to rapidly develop towards more reasonable and efficient utilization for wireless resources. However, a fixed spectrum allocation strategy employed nowadays disables a licensed spectrum to be sufficiently used by a primary user of a primary communication network (a wireless user which possesses right of use for the licensed spectrum), which becomes bottleneck for utilization of wireless resources. The cognitive radio technology has emerged as the times require under this circumstance. The function of the cognitive radio causes a secondary user of a secondary communication network (a wireless user which does not possess the right of use for the licensed spectrum) to interact with a wireless environment in which it locates, discover more available spectrum resources and dynamically change its operating parameters to enable effective utilization for these resources and to limit influence on the primary user within a limited range.
In the cognitive radio technology, use patterns of the licensed spectrum exhibit complex randomness to the secondary user due to lack of information about spectrum allocation for the primary user, so that it is difficult for the secondary user of the secondary communication system to achieve effective resource utilization for the licensed spectrum.